Rescuing the Unwilling! (LAoPtS)/Transcript
This is the episode script for Rescuing the Unwilling! (LAoPtS). episode begins Lillie: Since we embarked on saving Mother, we've run into several unbelievable events. One after another. Like Alola's Island Guardians appearing before us, Nebby evolving into the Legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, even the Island Guardians transforming Ash's Z-Ring and Liam and Friends' items! And thanks to all of these events.. In order to get Mother back safely, I headed into the Ultra Wormhole! song Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rescuing the Unwilling! - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, isn't that!? (They see Lusamine fused with the Ultra Beasts) Lillie: It's our mother! Meg Griffin: She is fused with a Nihilego. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Meg. I never seen anything like that before. - - - - - - - - - Ryan F-Freeman: I guess I could have Nihilego to fuse with me, Meg. Meg Griffin: Why, my boyfriend? Pignite: Pignite nite Pig Pignite! ("Meg, what if your boyfriend end up like Lusamine") Liam: How did you understand the Ultra Beast? Ryan F-Freeman: I think I know how Nihilego feel. It felt lonely and I understand it's feelings. Liam: You do? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Liam. Nihilego: ?? (You trust me because how I feel?) Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You will fuse with me as my friend. floats down to Ryan then, they fused Meg Griffin: Whoa. has his upper body in Nihilego's bell, his legs are hanging out of the body. He has tentacles with eyes and gem shaped pupils on them with four tentacles for arms. His hair is a combo of his and Lusamine's and is black with gold lines on it and his eyes are yellow Liam: Wow. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Great, now let's get going! group confront Lusamine Ryan F-Freeman: Lusamine, I can help you because I got Nihilego by my side! Lusamine: Leave me alone, or I'm going to do something frightening! Ash: Oh! calls out her Salazzle Ash: What's that? Rotom Pokedex: Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Poison and Fire type, and the evolved form of Salandit. Its poisonous gas contains lots of pheromones that attract male Salandit. Lillie: Gladion, Is that Mother's Salazzle? Gladion: It is, I'm sure of it. Liam: If its a Poison and Fire type, I choose this Pokémon! calls out his new Pokémon, Larvitar Larvitar: Lar Vitar! Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, I would try and catch up to Lusamine-Nihilego while you handle Larvitar. Liam: Right, you heard Ryan, lets do it, Larvitar! Larvitar: Lar Vitar! ("You got it!") revealed the Pokedex entry on Larvitar Rotom Pokedex: Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. A Rock and Ground type. Larvitar is said to live deep underground, so it eats dirt so it can surface. Unable to see its parents, Larvitar eats roughly a mountain's worth of dirt so it can evolve. floats after Lusamine while Liam's Larvitar fights Lusamine's Salazzle who attacks with Sludge Wave Liam: Larvitar, use Stone Edge. punches the ground and stone pillars appear from the ground Kiawe: Turtonator, help Larvitar, use Flamethrower! and Sludge Wave collide with a huge explosion, Lusamine-Nihilego began to flee Sophocles: She's getting away. Kiawe: Leave Salazzle to me, and go after Lusamine! Ash Ketchum: Kiawe..! Liam: Don't worry, Ash. Ryan would calm Lusamine. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lillie: Are you offering to take us? nods All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salazzle! (Back to the show) group was on Solgaleo as the Pokémon followed them Gladion: and the others catch up to Lusamine Lusamine: STOP IT! STAY AWAY!! calls out 3 more Pokémon, Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant Sophocles: Wow! More Pokémon! Lillie: Lilligant and Milotic, and Mismagius too! They're all my mother's cherished Pokémon! fires a Hydro Pump at them - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ryan F-Freeman: Lusamine, wait up. I understand Ultra Beasts like you do. Lusamine: Ryan? Is that you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Like you, I am fused with Nihilego. Lusamine: You understand the Ultra Beasts like I do. Meg Griffin: You know me? Lusamine: Meg Griffin? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pignite: Pig Pig Nite! ("Meg, watch out!") Ryan F-Freeman: Meg! dived in front of Meg just in time and blocked the Solar Beam, but was still pushing it with his hands. Mallow: Pignite just saved Meg. Steenee: Stee nee! Meg Griffin: kept pushing as hard as he could Meg Griffin: GO!!!!! Pignite: NIIIIIIITE! roared loudly as he could, when suddenly.. eyes glowed red and its body began to envelop a blinding light blue glow, making everyone gasp when they saw the glow Meg Griffin: Whoa. Lana: What is happening? Liam: I think Pignite's evolving! Meg's Raichu: Rai Rai. turns into... Emboar: Eeeemm BOOOOOAARRR!! Liam: Check it out! Ryan F-Freeman: It evolved into Emboar. Meg Griffin: Amazing...! Rotom Pokedex: And that's my cue. was thrilled as Rotom revealed the entry Rotom Pokedex: Emboar the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. A Fire and Fighting type and the final evolved form of Tepig. Emboar is very friendly and deeply cares about its fellow companions, it uses its fiery beard to set its fists on fire and unleashes massive powerful fire punches. Meg Griffin: And why did you evolve? Emboar: Em emboar! ("The only reason I evolved is because of you!") Nodoka Miyazaki: Emboar says that the only reason why it evolved is because of you, Meg. Meg Griffin: Oh. That makes sense. turned to Lilligant, and punched the ground with lots of heat, huge pillars broke the ground and hits Lilligant with a Super Effective move Meg Griffin: What did Emboar learn a new move? Liam: That was Blast Burn! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I am so proud of you, Meg. Nodoka Miyazaki: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: - - Narrator: In the process of the fight, Meg's Pignite has evolved into Emboar. (the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts